


Rescue Me

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People cry, not because they’re weak. It’s because they’ve been strong for too long." -Johnny Depp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bruises ***DISCONTINUED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075315) by [pomegranasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranasia/pseuds/pomegranasia). 



Everyone knows Nishinoya Yuu gets a lot of bruises on his arms and knees from being a libero. Those bruises were bound to appear from his training and overworking himself at practices. While those bruises are accounted for, something else catches the team’s attention, especially the parents of the team, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. The bruises that had been gathering lately were always bigger, darker, randomized. Daichi and Suga’s first initial thoughts had been, Ah, he’s working himself too hard again…” They were wrong. Well, of course they was right as well. Nishinoya always overexerts himself, but that’s not what the bruises came from. The vice-captain notices, before Daichi, the discolored patches of skin where Noya have been attempting to cover the bruises with concealer of the wrong tone. Koushi notices when Yuu would nervously fidget and try to hide his bruises. He notices when Noya stays behind in the locker room or refuses to change around the other members. Nishinoya never acts like that so maternal instinct, so to speak, results in Suga staying behind after practice secretly to check on the libero, and when the senior setter has to go back into the locker room for a _forgotten_ item, he notices the trail of colors leading up Noya’s spine, the handprints around his neck. Sugawara could never be sure, because he was not a doctor, but he was far from stupid, either. Suga was well aware that the hues adorning Nishinoya’s flesh should never be on human skin, and wants the monster who caused them to suffer greatly.

The next day before morning practice, Suga brings his discovery to his boyfriend aka papa bear, Daichi.

“Daichi, I stayed behind yesterday to check on Noya, and what I saw broke my heart…” He whispers as the couple is standing inside the club room, “there were so many bruises on him that I felt sick to my stomach. Someone is definitely hurting him, I can feel it.”

“I can’t believe someone could do that,” Daichi says softly with a sigh, looking at his companion, “we can’t do anything unless he tell us and you know that.”

A sigh escapes the setter’s lips and Koushi nods a bit. “I understand…” _Who’s hurting you, Noya?_

__

"Nice receive, Noya-senpai!"

"Nice receive!"

The cheers from his kouhai normally boost Nishinoya's ego and confidence through the roof, but something wasn't right. Yuu is usually the loudest one out of the volleyball team, usually on par with Ryuunosuke Tanaka and Hinata Shoyo, he usually has the biggest grin plastered across his face on and off the court, but no one would suspect something is wrong with him. The usual loud mouth is absolutely silent during practice, so silent it's making everyone worry, especially Daichi and Suga. When coach Ukai announces to clean once practice is over, Noya starts breathing heavily through his nostrils and sweating profusely. He didn’t want to return to the death trap he calls home.

_I don't want to go home..._

"Nishinoya!?" The vice-captain's usual soft, now concerned voice snaps the libero back into reality. His voice trembled with worry, but Nishinoya didn't want to wake up, "please wake up..."

Nishinoya didn't remember collapsing or losing consciousness, all he remembers was going to practice then going home to another severe beating waiting for him. The faint sounds of his heartbeat are bothering him to the core while it provides comfort and relief to everyone around him. Like the old saying goes, the biggest smiles hold the most pain. Karasuno's guardian deity is actually afraid of going home after school, practices, and matches. He didn't want to go there. Home is supposed to be safe, where no one could harm you, and unconditional love was a given. After coming out to his step-father, Nishinoya's happy life slowly became a living nightmare. It worsened after his beloved mother passed away a few months prior to the confession.

__

_Darkness began to close in as the pain took over his body. Tears continued to fall as a small blade is pulled out of its casing. It was getting lined up to his forearm once more, and he slowly starts to stab his pale skin yet again. This was the only release from the daily beatings, release from the constant rapes, and a just an escape from this cruel reality. Therapy didn’t help, talking won't help because no one would be able to stop him from destroying himself when he snapped. Blood began to ooze down his wrist and fingertips as the sharp metal penetrated the skin, newly shed tears cause more stinging pain as their saltiness fell into the fresh cut. No one was able to save him from himself, no one could understand the pain he felt inside, and no one would be able to make him feel safe and loved again._

The heart rate monitor continues to beep rhythmically while slanted brown eyes slowly open. At first everything seems blurry, but adjusting to the soft lighting of the hospital room came easily. Plain white walls, two white hospital beds, a light bluish green curtain that separates the beds, and a small tv above him. A unified sigh of relief sends the libero into a slight shock, relaxing after seeing his senpais and teacher.

"Noya-san, are you alright?" Takeda-sensei asks softly so there wouldn't be any sudden loud sounds.

"H-How did I get here?" Nishinoya responds with a faint groan, suddenly stiffening in fear of anyone seeing the dark bruises on his chest, stomach, and back. _I just want to die...everyone would be better off if I was dead…_

"You collapsed during practice, and we took you to the hospital."

A simple nod is the only response before the guardian deity's skin turns pale as a sudden realization occurs in his thoughts. He's a minor so his father will be notified. Step-father being notified meant another beating when they returned home. Nishinoya's lower lip begins trembling in fear of that thought, seeming to forget who's around him.

"What's wrong, Nishinoya?" Sugawara asks softly, too kindly for what Nishinoya deserves.

_Someone rescue me._ "I-I..." Noya speaks quietly, flinching slightly when his step-father walks into the quiet hospital room and leaving the others in curiosity.

The man was tall, six feet six inches, with broad shoulders. He had short blond hair and green eyes, and wore a olive green double-breasted suit. Underneath that suit, laid a monster in Noya's eyes. "Nishinoya..."

A cold sweat drips upon Noya’s head. Not the sweat from running, but the sweat from anxiety. His heart is pounding like a drum, and his eyes tremble as they’re widened with fear. He flickers his eyes uncontrollably. Why did they call him? The man stares down at the libero with glaring eyes. _Ahhhhhhhh!!!_ Noya wants to scream for help, but no sound is made. That baritone voice sent shivers down the libero's spine, but not in a good way. Every time the man spoke, it makes Nishinoya want to cry and hide like a coward. Noya takes a deep breath before avoiding eye contact with his abuser.

"Vincent..." He says softly, not wanting to show his face to the monster, "I'll be home soon..."

"You're coming home now, I already signed the paperwork." Vincent nearly snarls, making the others in the room fully aware their friend was afraid.

Once again, the usual loud mouth is silent and it's worrying everyone else. After his step-father leaves, all eyes are on Nishinoya. The libero looks absolutely terrified and he is trembling without realizing it.

"Noya, you can stay with Suga and me tonight if it makes you feel safe." Daichi offers politely since he lives alone with Suga now.

"I can't...maybe another time..." Nishinoya whispers shakily, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

The ride home with Vincent is silent like it always is whenever Noya goes home with him. Silence usually leads to a more severe beating, and that’s why he refuses to go inside the house when they get home. After being dragged inside the house, Vincent throws Nishinoya to the ground and kicks him in the stomach with his loafer. A soft whimper is the sound the volleyball player makes. He refuses to cry in front of this monster again, even after another kick to the gut. As Noya tries to crawl away, Vincent stomps on his ankle and the libero feels it bend to the point where it snaps almost instantly from the amount of force used. Noya finally lets out a cry because he is in so much pain already though his torture is far from over. Vincent takes off his shoes and grabs Nishinoya’s spiky hair, pulling it as he drags his step-son into the living room where he starts punching and slapping Noya while the young teen cries out and begs for him to stop. Showing no remorse, Vincent takes off his leather belt which really sends the libero into a panic. Noya quickly tries to get away which is proven impossible despite his hair being released.

Nishinoya collapses to the floor as he feels the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the floor, clutching his body. His eyes are watery with the sheer pain and his breathing comes out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat drips down the side of his face and covers his forehead in a thin sheen.

"S-Stop, please..." he croaks, his desperate tone made his words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty home.

Vincent laughs at the boy’s pain and swings the belt. The first sensation is numbness in the struck area, followed by a slow growing sting. The sting grows to a burn as if Noya touched a hot stove, and then he could feel the expansion of the skin. He knows his skin has started to split at this point. It’s though he’s being punched by a pro boxer showing no mercy to his opponent. The climax is best described as an intense itchy tingling, followed by cramping of the muscles including the ones that weren’t hit, and an uncontrolled shudder or urge to writhe. Imagine sneezing, yawning, and getting a patch of skin sandpapered off all at the same time, and that’s everything Nishinoya’s experiencing. A dull throbbing ache sets in after the climax, which can feel like a typical sports sprain. Noya’s pale skin feels "wet", even if it's not actually bleeding. If the world couldn’t get any crueler for Noya, Vincent lights a cigarette and pins his step-son down, beginning to burn Noya with the cigarette and using his pale skin as an ashtray. Wailing in agony, a neighbor called the police to report a disturbance after hearing the boy’s pain.   
  
The cops arrive in ten minutes and look around for any threats. After seeing everything was clear, an officer ring the bell. Vincent’s voice shouts, “Shut the fuck up and leave us alone, nosy ass neighbors!”

The officer rings again and announces that he's a police officer. Vincent sighs before opening the door and letting the officer in. Nishinoya is sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor covered in bruises, cuts, and bright red belt marks under his torn white shirt. His expression is begging for help, and the officer notices that. _Save me._  
  


"Are you alright, son?" The officer asks the sniffling libero.

Noya shakes his head and goes to speak, but Vincent answers for him.

"He's fine. I think you need to leave, this is all a misunderstanding."

The officer is escorted out quickly and the door is locked afterwards. Luckily for Nishinoya, the cop didn't leave the property yet since he's hearing everything.

"You little shit! You shouldn't have tried to say anything!" Vincent snaps and punches Noya in the face, leaving another mark.

"I-I want to leave! Y-You belong in jail!!" _I want to live._

In a matter of minutes, cops are surrounding the home and ordering Vincent to come outside.

"Vincent Flores, come outside with your hands up!"

Noya sees Vincent trying to escape and kicks him hard in the privates, limping towards the door and finally shedding tears. He tries his best not to put pressure on his shattered ankle as he makes it outside only to fall face first onto the porch.

_Help me…_

"H-Help me...please…”

  


 


	2. Where do I go from here ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the wonderful kudos and for reading this !! :D I didn't think so many people would like this story so I'm continuing it for the sake of anyone who enjoys reading it~  
> if you do have any comments or suggestions, you can find me on tumblr: xhelloxbeautifullx

_Help me..._

Big brown eyes glance around the room slowly, taking in his surroundings. Plain white walls, two white hospital beds, a light bluish green curtain that separates the beds, and a small tv above him. Everything looks familiar to the room he was in when he collapsed before Vincent beat him again.

_This is familiar...am I at the hospital again?_

Noya glances at the heart rate monitor and watches the smooth rhythm of his heartbeat, wondering what would have happened if that police officer actually left. His sight catches a glimpse of the auburn-haired man asleep in the hospital chair next to the bed, and a smile forms on his face as his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes. Asahi is Nishinoya’s best friend, and he is happy to admit it. Karasuno’s libero has always had a feeling the monster who had been torturing him had some kind of criminal record. After turning  on the small tv, Noya watches the news quietly.

_****Breaking news. A dangerous pedophile who was released from prison six years ago was arrested again for nearly beating his stepson to death. Vincent Flores was arrested last night when neighbors called the police for a disturbance. Witnesses claim to have heard the stepson's agonizing scream when they called the police. We're trying to locate the stepson to hear his experience living with Flores, if anyone locates him or knows his location. Please inform the station. Now for the weather wi-**** _

The libero sighs softly as he shuts off the tv, looking towards his glass-hearted friend. A small smile slips onto his face when the older boy stirs awake.

"Yuu..." Asahi says softly with a smile, gently holding Noya's bandaged hand, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess..." Nishinoya sighs softly, looking at the ceiling, "I don't have a home anymore so I don't know what to do..."

"You can come live with me. My parents won't mind since you're my best friend." The gentle giant offers and smiles.

Noya finds himself smiling at the other's kindness. It's been a long time since he's smiled at anything genuinely after his mother remarried. She knew something was wrong, but Vincent led her astray and earned her trust so he could take his frustrations out on Nishinoya.

_I don't deserve happiness. I want to die..._

Azumane seems to notice the doubt in his friend and stands up, much to Noya's surprise. He leans in closer and tenderly presses his lips to the second-year's forehead, kissing the pale skin. Nishinoya blushes up to his ears, looking at the man above him. The gesture was meant to soothe Noya's worries and doubt, and it worked for the most part. It did, however, make the libero more aware of his pounding heartbeat.

"Asahi...?"

"Come live with me. I won't allow you to live anywhere else, unless it's with Daichi and Suga."

A slow nod is given as the guardian deity is completely speechless over the spiker's firm voice, watching Asahi sit back down in awe. Never had Noya imagined Asahi being that forceful with him except on the volleyball court. After calming down his heart, he watches the glass-hearted man text their teammates that he was out of surgery and awake. Yuu doesn't notice he's staring and smiling at the ace, only noticing after Asahi's face is as red as a tomato.

"Sorry..." He mumbles shyly and Azumane just nods. _I didn't mean to stare..._

An awkward silence slowly fills the room as their eyes avoid each other's glances. Nishinoya looks to the door when the sound of two voices get closer, sighing in relief when he sees Daichi and Suga. The setter carefully hugs Noya but it's a firm embrace to show everything is going to be okay.

"I'm glad you're alright," Koushi says with a smile and holding up a bag of meatbuns, "we brought meatbuns from Coach Ukai-san's store on the way here and we got your favorite."

_Suga-san sounds like my mom again._ "Soda flavored?"

Daichi nods and hands the libero a soda flavored gari-gari kun ice popsicle which makes the smaller boy grin happily.

"Whoa~! Thank you, Daichi and Suga~"

The captain and vice captain nod and smile warmly, watching their friend enjoy his treats. Asahi smiles before standing up and looking at the other spiker. Words aren't needed because of the bond those two have. Sawamura nods and follows the taller man out into the hallway.

"Azumane...you're taking him in, aren't you?"

"I am. I want to protect him..."

 

In a matter of days, Nishinoya is finally released from the hospital and is moved in with Asahi. The ace's parents leave money for the two before they go to work everyday. At the moment, Noya is in the bathroom desperate for a shower. He has dried blood on him and wants it off asap. As soon as he turns on the hot water, he sighs in blissful relief. The first drop hits his damaged skin once the faucet is turned on. He starts to remember what had happened just now, it all seemed clear. The warm droplets form steam as he stands there without any movement, the memories of Vincent beating him are banging in his head the entire time. Those supposedly happy times with the man Noya's mother married gone without a trace after his beloved mother passed away. All that remains is the empty hole he feels in his chest. Steam shortly clouds the shower while the water washes the dirt and blood away, and this feels heavenly to him. Though Nishinoya hates to admit that the soap makes the cuts sting, but it’s helping erase the faint memories of his disgraceful self-harm. Once he found himself completely clean, Noya shuts off the faucet before drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist. A small smile sneaks onto Yuu's face when he notices fresh, clean clothes set out for him in the bathroom and it felt so good to wear clean clothes that weren't stained with blood again.

After getting dressed, the libero walks downstairs to the living room, with help from the spiker since his ankle is broken, without realizing he's wearing one of Asahi's t-shirts. In Azumane's eyes, there's a little loud angel living with him and the angel is wearing his shirt.

"What are you staring at?" Noya's voice finally make the gentle giant realize he was staring.

_When did Nishinoya get so cute? Ugh..._ "Nothing." He puts on a smile to ease his friend's worry.

It's torture seeing his crush walking around in his shirt and boxers, and Asahi is trying hard to control his urges while concealing his throbbing erection. He feels terrible for thinking these things after what Noya went through. The ace lets out a sigh before he orders them some takeout, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. _Pull yourself together, Asahi..._

__

They say the “eyes are the windows to the soul,” but turns out they are also the windows to the heart. Asahi finally believes those words once his eyes meet with the libero's. It feels like a tidal wave crashing onto the shore, it feels like fireworks going off in the middle of the night, and it feels like Nishinoya's gaze is piercing through Azumane's body and soul. He's still in disbelief that anyone was capable of putting such a beautiful man through any form of torture.

Noya feels himself blushing when their eyes meet, averting his gaze elsewhere and sitting on his friend's couch. They sit in silence for a moment while Hulu is set up by Asahi, and they agreed to marathon One Piece since it's their favorite anime. The last time they marathoned an anime, it was Dragon Ball Z, which is their other favorite anime. The guardian deity ends up snuggled up to Azumane and doesn't mind one of those strong arms around him. He bites his lip as Monkey D. Luffy says: Being alone is more painful than getting hurt. Nishinoya reflects on those words since they're the other reason he went back to volleyball. He didn't want to be left home anymore so hearing Asahi was coming back gave Yuu that final push to return to the team. He takes out his new cell phone, courtesy of Mama Suga, and texts his other best friend, Ryuunosuke.

_**{To: Ryuu~}** _

_**{Hey :P I'm at Asahi's watching One Piece ! You should try to come over}** _

__

_**{To: Tiny xD}** _

_**{I'm glad you're doing better, lol. I'll ask Asahi and Saeko if it's alright.}** _

__

Seeming satisfied with the reply, he puts his phone away and flashes a smile at Asahi.

"Is it okay if Ryuu comes over ?"

"Sure," the spiker smiles back, not wanting to be the reason Noya is unhappy, "I know he loves One Piece too, right?"

A nod is given in response and in a few minutes, Tanaka is over and the three are on the sofa watching anime. To be honest, Asahi only agreed so he could see that contagious smile spread across Noya’s face. While they’re relaxing, the ace starts singing a certain song in his mind, and it’s his favorite song because it reminds of him about his feelings for the libero.

_My baby you,_

_are the reason i could fly,_

_and 'cause of you,_

_I don't have to wonder why,_

_baby you_

__

_There's no more just getting by_

_you're the reason i feel so alive_

_though these words i say are true_

_they still fail to capture you_

_as mere words can only do_

_how do i explain that smile_

_and how it turns my world around_

_keeping my feet on the ground_

“Asahi?”

Nishinoya’s voice brings the ace back to reality and Azumane smiles at his smaller companion. The gentle smile is enough to put Noya’s doubts at ease for now, but the libero still has worries over what Asahi is thinking.

**  
** _Is Asahi really okay with me staying here? I’ve never asked or had the courage to seek for help before, mainly because I don’t want to be a burden on him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics in this chapter are from the song My Baby You by: Marc Anthony


	3. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gomennasai mina-san~!! I've been so busy with work and school that I've kept you guys waiting...here's the 3rd chapter, there's a new couple that will be joining the list ^.^ enjoy :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S if you dont like mpreg, I'm very sorry (not really) xD

He watches as the large glowing sphere rises slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small rural town. He stares out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbs higher and higher into the sky. But as beautiful as the morning was, it's beauty is nothing compared to the sleeping angel in his bed. 

Daichi feels he's been incredibly blessed with having Sugawara Koushi in his life as a lover and friend. He thinks god has sent him an angel that he'll cherish and love forever. He never imagined falling in love with his best friend, but cupid had other plans. The captain never fails to notice the simplest things the setter does that cause pale cheeks to become rosy red in seconds. Even the simplest feature makes Sawamura's heart flutter with joy, especially knowing such a beautiful person was his boyfriend.

Suga has bushy eyebrows, untrimmed at the edges that reminded Daichi that his lover was and is as manly and handsome as he is irresistibly cute. A small beauty mark, a tear-drop mole on a corner of his right eye, retells him of the tears unspoken and unshed—not because they are signs of weakness but because there are better things to do than to wallow in pity and self-deprecation. Koushi's lashes are long and thick, resting against rounded, plump cheeks—the gentlest hint of his rather large appetite for food and practically anything edible. There are faint traces of silver on the corner of his eyes and mouth, in memory of each smile and every laugh Suga so generously and carelessly gives. His ever-smiling mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights.

Daichi could watch Suga sleep all day, but they have a morning practice to get to. As much as he hates waking up the setter, he gently leans over and tenderly presses his lips to Koushi's cheek to kiss it. 

"Good morning, Suga," Daichi whispers into his companion's ear and can't help but smile as those beautiful brown eyes peek open to greet him, "it's time to wake up."

"Mm, morning, Daichi," Suga responds with a faint yawn, turning his head and kissing his lover's lips, "what time is it?"

"7:00 am."

"Too early..." Sugawara chuckles softly and tries to roll over, hoping to get more sleep.

Sawamura rolls his eyes playfully and chuckles softly, effortlessly lifting Suga out of bed and holding him bridal style. "Come on. We can shower together so we won't be late."

Knowing he won't win this battle, Karasuno's setter gives in to his boyfriend's demands and they share a peaceful shower. They've only been living together for a few months, but it feels like an eternity. Their living arrangements was both of their mothers' idea because both sets of parents wanted to travel the world. With those plans made, Suga and Daichi started to live together, and they get sent money for bills and groceries or whatever they want. As the two head out hand in hand like any other couple, their eyes catch two of their teammates doing the exact same thing they are. Those teammates are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but no one knew of their relationship until now since the captain and vice-captain just saw them.

“Hey!” Yamaguchi waves with his other hand, smiling at the other couple as he spots them.

“Hey, you two,” Suga smiles, “I had no idea you two were dating. I’ve always had a feeling, but I’m happy for you.”

“Tsukki didn’t want the team knowing so we kept it a secret.”

“Our lips are sealed, Yamaguchi.” Daichi adds and smiles softly as the four walk together. 

School flies by without much effort for Suga because he's a straight A student, same goes for his loving boyfriend. The setter finds himself blushing lightly and smiling whenever his companion waits for him in front of his classroom so they could walk to practice together. Koushi walks out of his final class with a grin on his face, humming as he looks forward to seeing his captain but his expression fades into a look of concern when he sees Nishinoya on crutches nearby Asahi's class. 

“Hi, Nishinoya. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling better. Nothing hurts anymore right now, but I’m still a little sore in some spots.”

“That’s good to hear,” the setter smiles at the libero warmly, “I wish you a speedy recovery.”

Noya nods and smiles back, grinning when his person of interest walks over to him. Suga can’t help but smile at the duo as they walk away. Anyone could see they’re hopelessly in love, but neither of them want to risk their friendship by confessing. As if the setter's worries get washed away the moment he sees Daichi. People would compare their relationship to a newlywed couple, but neither of them cared. 

"Hey, you didn't have to wait up for me." Daichi says with a slight blush and a smile, knowing the answer to his statement already and just dropping the subject as they walk to practice.

Something doesn't feel right. The gym where the team practices is quiet, there's no rambunctious Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama, and practice is actually starting on time. Daichi and Suga definitely feel something is off, but keep quiet about so no one thinks they're being paranoid. The air is thick with tension but not just any tension; sexual tension. It feels like a scene in a novel where two characters are about to kiss but don't because something happens. The entire team except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are surrounding Hinata, who looks like he saw a ghost.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Daichi sighs softly, placing his hands on his hips. 

"I saw them..." Hinata whispers and suddenly turns bright red as he blushes, "doing weird things to each other."

"What weird things ?" 

"Sex..."

"Who?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya ask impatiently.

"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi..."

"EH!?!"


	4. Breaking Your Walls (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the tip of the iceberg. Asahi has a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay!! *bows deeply* college is a drag...

"I can’t believe those two…” Daichi lets out another sigh, running his fingers through his short black hair, “just ignore them. We have to practice.”

"Osu!"

The team grins and chuckles to themselves when the two lovebirds come into the gym. Poor Yamaguchi’s neck is covered in hickeys, and they’re darker than his freckles so they’re very easy to see. Tsukishima just has his usual frown but he’s internally smirking at his blushing boyfriend, enjoying his need to mark the freckled-boy with lovemarks.

"I won't ask, but everyone is doing extra laps today because of you two," Ukai frowns at the first year duo and folds his arms loosely, "we have a practice match in a month."

After earning a few groans in response, everyone gets to practice. Nishinoya limps over to the volleyball gym with his crutches, knowing he can't participate but it's impossible for him to stay away. Especially with the incredibly handsome, yet glass-hearted, ace practicing his heart out. Light brown eyes watch the taller man jump for a spike, watching him in awe when Asahi spikes past three blockers. Noya was a bit envious, but he's so proud of the other.

_I want to stand on the court again..._ The libero takes a deep breath to calm his raging thoughts and tries to focus on his teammates practicing. That is until a certain ace takes off his sweaty shirt. Nishinoya doesn't notice the others removing their shirts, his eyes are glued to the handsome long-haired beast.

"You do know it's rude to stare, right?"

"I-I wasn't staring!" _Damn it. I forget how observant Daichi-san is_.

"Relax, I won't say anything." Daichi chuckles softly and walks over to his boyfriend, Suga.

_They were made for each other...like Yamaguchi is made for that bastard Tsukishima_. Noya sighs to himself and sits on the floor, ignoring the fact that he won't be able to get up later. He doesn't remember dozing off, all he remembers is a warm embrace. A warm body that carried him to the Azumane residence where he's staying temporarily. _So warm..._

_**"S-Stop...p-please..."** _

_**"D-D-Don't hurt me anymore...!"** _

_**Noya truly believed he was going to die. The abuse got worse with every passing day, and no one was able to save him. Noya collapsed to the floor as he felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the floor, clutching his body. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.** _

_**"S-Stop, please..." he croaked, his desperate tone made his words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty home.** _

"DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!!"

His own screams woke himself up from his own nightmare. Brown eyes meet auburn ones as Asahi tries to get his attention. Noya just wants to cry, but he holds it in. This has been the fifth time this week he's woken up Asahi from screaming at his own nightmares. Nishinoya knows he's a burden despite the gentle giant telling him otherwise. In Noya's mind, Asahi is starting to break down the thick wall he put around his own heart. Even if it's just a crack, there's still progress being made. Nishinoya finally let his guard down just enough to allow the other to embrace him, refusing to cry or show weakness in front of others.

_I'll break down your walls, Nishinoya. Just let me in._


	5. Breaking Your Walls (part two)

_Before the pinch-server could comprehend it, both of his small wrists were in a vice-like grip above his head, and he was being pinned to the wall by strong, muscular arms . . . A hand slid into his hair and yanked his head back, bringing his face closer to the other man’s as lips were pressed roughly against his own. . . Yamaguchi’s tongue tentatively stroked the tongue in his mouth in a slow erotic dance . . . The other man's erection was against the freckled-face boy’s stomach, and Yamaguchi broke the kiss to release a quiet, breathless moan, “Tsukki…”_

_Kei parted the kiss to begin kissing and gently biting Tadashi’s slim neck, leaving love marks and dark hickeys along the soft flesh. The grip on his wrists was released as a desperate need to remove their clothing became frantic. Tsukishima initiated another kiss, but this one was much more gentle than the previous one. Yamaguchi decides to be brave in his lustful haze and reaches down to stroke his boyfriend’s aching cock, he’s still a bit flustered that they’re doing this in the clubroom but the risk of getting caught made things much more arousing. A faint moan left Tsukki’s lips and Tadashi turns around after moving his hand away, pressing himself against the horny blonde. Kei quickly makes two of his fingers moist with saliva, carefully sliding one inside his newborn fawn of a lover. It was so erotic listening to Yamaguchi fight back a moan so they didn’t get caught. Once he was given permission, he added a second finger and shortly after a third. After deeming Yamaguchi fully prepared, Tsukishima carefully penetrates his tight ring of muscle, filling Tadashi up with his hard dick._

_The thrusts started out slow to give Yamaguchi time to adjust before they’ve gotten more forceful and rapid. Muffled moans were ringing through the intense, lustful atmosphere in the club room. As the duo reached their climax, a stifled cry of shock/disgust caught their attention. Standing by the doorway was a terrified/shocked Hinata, before any apologies or explanation could be made, Hinata was already running back to the gym._

_“Tsukki, w-w-what if he tells the others?”_

_“I don’t care if they know.” “You’re so cool, Tsukki.”_

_“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”_

_“Sorry, Tsukki.”_

Yamaguchi can’t help but be flustered as he replays his act with Tsukki in his head and because of the blonde’s semen inside of him. They didn’t have time to clean up because of the interruption, so the green-haired teen is playing volleyball with his boyfriend’s cream inside him. He won’t admit he actually likes creampies because he fears Tsukki will thinks it’s weird and not want to do it anymore. Tadashi absentmindedly stares at his boyfriend on the other side of the net, not fully aware of the current situation. He doesn’t notice Kageyama tossing to Hinata or the sound of the ball being spiked, or even the numerous voices calling out to him to be careful. Before he realizes it, the volleyball crashes into his face like it would with Hinata on a daily basis. Tadashi falls backwards onto floor, groaning softly as he hits his head. The impact didn’t make much noise, or so he thinks, and his teammates are surrounding him in an instant to make sure he’s alright. Yamaguchi feels humiliated right now that he could lock himself back into the closet. They were having a three-on-three and he was keeping score until now. Hinata spiked the ball too hard and the ball went straight into Yamaguchi’s face.

“Yamaguchi!!” Almost the entire team shout at the same time, running over to their injured first-year.

“Ugh...that hurts…”

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?!” Suga asks worriedly, checking his kouhai for any serious injuries like he would with anyone else.

“I’m okay...my head hurts a bit though…”

“Hinata, you dumbass! You could have given Yamaguchi a concussion!” Kageyama scolds the orange-haired teen.

Hinata ignores the scolding for once and apologizes profusely to the victim of his spiking. It’s hard staying mad at him because he wouldn’t do anything to hurt people on purpose. Yamaguchi waves a hand dismissively before standing up with some assistance from the captain and vice-captain. The two of them are always worrying about their teammates like parents would worry about their children. As to Ukai’s orders, Yamaguchi has to sit out with Nishinoya for the remainder of practice.

“Are you sure you’re okay? That looked painful…”

“I’m okay, Noya-san. It was an accident.”

Noya just nods and accepts the answer for now. The recovering libero can’t help but feel curious and slightly envious about how close Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are. Everyone knows they’ve been friends since middle school, but Nishinoya has a feeling there’s something else that brings the two of them closer.

“Um...Yamaguchi? Can I ask you something?” He whispers.

Yamaguchi whispers back out of courtesy, “of course, Noya-san. What is it?”

“How are you and Tsukishima so close?”

“Noya-san…” A faint blush forms on the first-year’s face, “well...we talk about everything whether it’s good or bad. I got him to break down the walls he put up in front of his heart...and things have brought us closer afterwards...meaning...you know...s-sex…”

_I wonder how long it took to get past Tsukishima’s cold heart..._ Nishinoya thinks to himself after thanking his kouhai for the response.

The next question catches him off guard completely: “Um...d-d-did something happen between you and Asahi-san?”

“N-Nothing happened...why would you think that?”

“You’ve pushing him away without realizing it….” Both Nishinoya and Yamaguchi didn’t expect Kiyoko to join their conversation, but they let her continue nonetheless, “I think you should give Azumane-kun a chance to fix your wounds. Yes, there will be scars that last for eternity, but scars shouldn’t hinder your chances to fall in love.”

“Kiyoko-san…” Noya’s left speechless for once and his silence is enough to tell Shimizu that he’s grateful for her words.

Kiyoko actually flashes him a smile though it was barely noticeable, but it was enjoy to give the libero a confidence booster. Practice runs smoothly from there without any more accidents. Noya keeps his eyes on Asahi the remainder of the practice, carefully observing every movement and even watching his muscles contract and relax. Once it ended, Asahi’s mom picks them up from the school after practice and brings them home. She’s worried about Nishinoya and didn’t want him walking a far distance on crutches or forcing her son to carry him all the way home. Mrs. Azumane explains she’s going to see a friend she hadn’t seen in a long time and for them to order pizza since she left money for them in the house. As soon as she drives off, an awkward silence fills the atmosphere. Noya is the first to break the silence after letting out a soft sigh.

“I’m sorry…”

"W-Why are you apologizing?" Asahi asks and bites his lip, looking at his companion, "you have nothing to apologize for."

"Asahi-san...I'm being a burden on you, aren't I?"

Asahi looks completely confused by that question and just chuckles quietly, "you're not being a burden. If anything," He blushes slightly and it's pretty cute, "I enjoy having you here..."

_What did he just say? He likes having me around..?_ Nishinoya keeps his thoughts to himself as he tries to process the statement his senior just made. He looks bewildered and wide eyed, and really didn't look like he know where he is anymore or what he's doing. He keeps looking around and his eyes keep darting back and forth very fast and he looks like he didn't trust the man in front of him or himself.

"Nishinoya?"

"I-I'm sorry, Asahi...I-I was dazed out..." Noya whispers shyly, blushing all the up to his ears, "it made me happy to hear you say that..."

Azumane starts blushing too and doesn't register Yuu leaning in closer. They're staring into each other's eyes lovingly and their lips are millimeters apart for what feels like an eternity before they finally touch. The kiss is chaste, but enough to express feelings without words. The taste of Azumane's sweet minty breath enchants Noya. Asahi's surprisingly soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in the libero's, making Yuu's heart flutter uncontrollably. The ace is so gentle, so cautious. It's only a moment before he pulls away, smiling at the shorter man.

"Nishinoya...I won’t hurt you…”

That whisper is enough to bring Nishinoya on the verge of tears. A sensation of pure joy starts running through his veins as he throws his arms around Asahi, pulling the gentle giant into a loving embrace. Feeling the ace’s large arms wrap around his small frame, the libero buries his face into the other’s chest and loving the sound of Azumane’s beating heart. _So warm..._


	6. And so it Begins...

_End it. End it now. You’re being a burden on him._

His head is filled with images. He feels sharp, alive and curious. He didn't know what they mean. He doesn’t want you. No one does. Suddenly his eyes shoot open and his brows are knitted together. _What DID that dream mean?_ He is scared and intrigued by it. As he wipes the sweat from his brow, he thinks about the immense mental battle and shudders. Nishinoya has never woken up with his eyes shooting open, but had his heart pounding like it would come out of his chest. There have been times when he struggles to get his eyes open and emerge from the dream, only to find himself in a dark room where he can’t even tell where he is.

_“Where am I?”_

_He was running down a large house and felt a hand on his shoulder. Someone familiar spoke to him. “Let’s go a little bit longer.”_

_He gripped a hand offering to help him up after he fell. A group of children whistled and clapped. And then he was running his hands through a girl’s hair, but it wasn’t actually a girl - it was Asahi. Asahi took his wrist and they moved through a corridor where rows of paintings painted onto the ceiling. Those paintings turned into the sea. He jumped with all his might and sunk into the water. He started sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean with no one to save him until…_

Noya’s eyes fly open and he feels suffocated, looking at the sleeping figure next to him and calming down almost instantly. Something about the ace calms down the libero and makes him feel safe. The lines of care and toil has smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and Asahi is breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body are totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber and before REM kicked in. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of his muscular chest rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of his oblivion. This is a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil. Nishinoya really loves watching everything Azumane does even when the teen is fast asleep like now.

_I wish this could last forever..._ The libero thinks to himself before blushing like crazy when he feels Asahi’s arm drape around his small waist. Noya gives in to temptation and moves closer to the wing spiker, resting his head on Asahi’s strong chest and smiling since it can’t be seen by anyone else. He feels on top of the world--until he comes to a realization. He’s in bed with the guy he looks up to, the one he owes his life to, the one he loves.

“Mm, good morning…” A sleepy voice mumbles against Yuu’s soft spiked hair.

“Good morning.” This definitely has to be a dream. Asahi sleepily nuzzles against the smaller man, not wanting anything more than to protect and love him for eternity.

The third-year smiles slightly as he thinks about waking up to Nishinoya every day. The thought alone makes the older boy feel giddy inside until the thoughts of Noya naked underneath him start appearing. A sweating, out of breath/flustered libero moaning and trying to regain his composure is sending blood straight south. Azumane feels humiliated when he feels Noya shifting awkwardly in bed.

“S-Sorry…!” He apologizes before leaving the libero in bed to go to the bathroom. _That was embarrassing..._

_Something doesn’t feel quite right…_

Usually nothing is more pleasant than to wake up to the comforting smell of pancakes. Maybe it could be the thought of the butter willingly melting with the heat, or the warm maple syrup dripping off the edges like sweet lava. The ambrosial scent of warm maple syrup complements the delicate feeling and tastes of the pancakes. Though those aromas are quite fragrant, the star of the show would have to be the bacon sizzling in the hot pan. The aromatic smell of bacon fills the home, and it's impossible to escape the scent. The fragrance creeps through the slightly open door, sneaking into the nostrils of the sleeping beauty Daichi loves unconditionally.

Suga rubs his tired eyes gently, slowly peeking them open to greet the pleasant morning. Despite his groggy state, the setter makes his way to the bathroom attached to their room. A light blush forms on Koushi's face when he registers the many hickeys on his neck and shoulders. After taking care of business, he suddenly feels nauseous and drops to his knees to quickly throw up the food that didn’t quite digest last night mixed with the semen he accidentally swallowed.

The vice-captain feels a bit relieved but very disgusted with himself, flushing the evidence of him possibly being sick away and brushing his teeth. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and tries to find anything off about himself.

_I don’t think this is a stomach bug...this is the third time this week I’ve thrown up._ Suga sighs to himself before going to join his companion in the dining room and forcing a smile so the other doesn’t worry. “Good morning, Dai-chan.”

“Morning, everything okay? You look a bit pale…” Daichi’s voice is filled with concern even though Koushi tries to explain he’s fine, “you’re not okay...what’s wrong? Did you throw up again?”

_There’s no point in lying to him._ “Yeah...I didn’t want you to worry about me though…”

“Of course I’m going to worry about you,” the captain chuckles slightly and smiles warmly, “I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t.”

Suga can’t stop himself from smiling and wondering what he did to deserve such an angel. He’s been head over heels in love, and by the looks of it he won’t ever stop loving everything Daichi did.

"Sorry for trying to hide it..." Sugawara says softly, blushing slightly when he feels a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Sawamura just smiles afterwards that and they eat in silence. For some reason, he thinks everything his boyfriend does is super fucking cute and he can't stand it. Daichi wishes they could be together to the end of time so he'll never go a day without waking up to the angel in front of him. Though at practice, everyone notices something isn't quite right with the third-year setter. He's fatigued after they barely started running before practice, he's so out of breath after a few receiving exercises, and he can't keep up with anyone. Takeda gently takes Suga outside to talk to him privately and away from the others.

"Sugawara-san? Is everything okay?"

"Sensei, not really..." Koushi says with a sigh after catching his breath, "I've been going to the bathroom a lot, getting sick in the morning, I can't eat the foods I usually do without throwing up, and now this..."

Ittetsu's eyes widen as he takes in his student's explanation,thinking of one possible reason. "Sugawara-san, are you sexually active?" He blushes at the question, but it has to be asked.

Sugawara's eyes widen and he blushes furiously, just nodding and whispering. "Yes..."

"It's possible that you could be expecting..."

"Eh!? T-That's impossible!" _It can’t be true.What will Daichi think?_


	7. One Kiss

Tanaka isn't usually the person to have someone return his feelings. He usually chases after girls, but gets blatantly rejected every time. When he isn't failing in school, hanging out with Noya, or playing volleyball, Ryu is failing miserably in the dating world. His pride will never allow him to accept that he's slightly envious of his kouhais' relationship or of Daichi and Suga's.Tanaka wants to be loved like everyone else, maybe his expectations are different, but he still wants to be loved.

_That damn team party is coming up and I don't have a date._ Tanaka sighs to himself as he pats his buzzcut. _I should ask Chikara like last year if I can't get a date._

Suga convinced Daichi, Ukai, and Takeda to have a small party to congratulate the team's success on making it to nationals, and everyone is going with a date. Of course Daichi has his vice-captain, Narita has Kinoshita, and Kiyoko is going with their new manager, Yachi. The shitty beanpole, aka Tsukishima, is going with his newborn fawn, Yamaguchi, and the dynamic duo of Kageyama and Hinata are going together. Nishinoya is getting his cast off today, but he doesn't know if he'll go. Knowing the libero, he’ll go if Asahi asks him to which was obvious to everyone except the gentle giant himself. Ryu sighs to himself as he sits on the grass outside during lunch and stares up at the blue arena of air above, an arena in which the mammoth clouds and white wisps that could not win a race against a tortoise, aka the big blue sky.

_He smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed his rosy cheeks up and slowly revealed her teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached his onyx eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the the corners. in that moment he was everything Tanaka had ever hoped for, he was everything Ryu would ever need._

“Ryu?” Ennoshita’s voice snaps Tanaka out of his daydreaming, causing him to look up at his teammate and their eyes meet. “You were daydreaming again. Come on before you’re late to class again.”

“Right...thanks...” The wing-spiker says softly before standing up, brushing himself off, “let’s go then.”

_Something isn’t right…_ Chikara wonders as they walk to class together in silence for once. It worries him because his bald companion is never quiet.

"You're worried about Tanaka? Don't tell me he's failing again…”

“No, he’s not failing again, Suga-san. You worry about his grades more than he does.”

Suga can’t help but laugh a bit because everyone knows he acts motherly to the team whether or not he notices it himself. The vice-captain covers his mouth when he feels nauseous and quickly heads towards the nearest bathroom, feeling guilty for running out on Ennoshita but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The silver-haired teen drops to his knees and retches the contents of his stomach into the porcelain toilet, coughing a few times afterwards and sighing to himself while feeling slightly dizzy when he gets off his knees. Ennoshita ran after Koushi regardless to see if his teammate is feeling okay.

“Suga-san? Are you alright?”

“I’m okay...just feeling a bit sick.”

“You should go to the nurse,” Chikara suggests after helping his senior clean the vomit off his shirt, “I’ll tell Daichi-san if you can’t make it to practice if you want.”

The setter shakes his head a bit and rinses out his mouth. “Daichi already knows I’m not feeling well…”

It’s clearly a lie but Ennoshita accepts it for now and just nods. The duo walk to the rooftop where their teammates usually have lunch together, both of them relieved to see Noya without a cast. The libero is back to his usual wild self and things seem to be returning to normal except for one thing, Tanaka isn’t acting like himself. For the most part, the buzzcut spiker seems to be normal around everyone except for one person. Whenever this person is around, Ryuunosuke is flustered and tripping over his words. It’s obvious the second-year has a crush, but on who?

_Before the wing-spiker could comprehend it, both of his wrists were in a vice-like grip above his head, and he was being pinned to the wall by strong, muscular arms . . . A hand slid into his hair and yanked his head back, bringing his face closer to the other man’s as lips were pressed roughly against his own. . . Ennoshita’s tongue tentatively stroked the tongue in his mouth in a slow erotic dance . . . The other man's erection was against the second-year’s stomach and Chikara broke the kiss to release a quiet, breathless moan, “Ryu…”_

_Tanaka parted the kiss to begin kissing and gently biting Chikara’s slim neck, leaving love marks and dark hickeys along the soft flesh. The grip on his wrists was released as a desperate need to remove their clothing became frantic. Ryuunosuke initiated another kiss, but this one was much more gentle than the previous one. Ennoshita decided to be brave in his lustful haze and reached down to stroke his companion’s aching cock, he’s still a bit flustered that they’re doing this in the supply closet in the gym but the risk of getting caught made things much more arousing. A faint moan left Tanaka’s lips and Chikara turns around after moving his hand away, pressing himself against the horny buzzcut teen. Ryu quickly made two of his fingers moist with saliva, carefully sliding one inside his new lover. It was so erotic listening to Ennoshita fight back moans so they didn’t get caught. Once he was given permission, he added a second finger and shortly after a third. After deeming his partner fully prepared, Tanaka carefully penetrated his tight ring of muscle, filling Ennoshita up with his hard dick._

_The thrusts started out slow to give Ennoshita time to adjust before they began to get more forceful and rapid. Muffled moans were ringing through the intense, lustful atmosphere in the club room. As the duo reached their climax---_

Tanaka snaps his eyes open and feels disgusting for waking up in a sweat along with having a wet spot in his boxers. He sighs to himself and hates himself for having another fantasy about Ennoshita. The wing-spiker walks lazily to the bathroom and is glad Saeko isn’t home tonight or else she’d probably tease him for not manning up and telling Chikara his feelings already.

“Ryu, just tell him already.”

“Noya-san, you know I can't...I don't want to risk losing him…”

“You're definitely in love~”

“S-Shut up…”

Nishinoya is usually the perfect one for advice when it came to girls and volleyball, but he sucks at any other advice. Tanaka knows his best friend is trying to help, but sadly nothing is working.

“I can't tell him...I don't want to risk losing him.” Ryuunosuke sighs as he sits on the grass outside with Yuu for lunch.

Noya shakes his head in a teasing way. “Just tell him before someone else takes him away.”

The thought of losing Ennoshita to someone else honestly scares Tanaka. He promises himself to man up and confess to Chikara before someone else does. The raven-haired teen is really handsome and undeniably sweet when he isn't angry over failing grades, it's unbelievable that he's single. Speaking of said crush, he's heading towards his teammates,but Nishinoya takes off to give them privacy. Tanaka and Ennoshita blush lightly as they avoid eye contact for a while before sitting together with the same thought in mind.

_I have to tell him_.

Noya walks over to where the third years on the volleyball team usually have lunch together and sits right next to his gentle giant. He grins widely as Asahi blushes shyly.

“Let's have lunch together, Asahi-san.”

“S-Sure…”

Azumane looks at Daichi and Suga for some help, but the couple leaves him alone with the libero wearing smug grins on their faces. The ace’s jaw drops at their expressions and sighs to himself, smiling at his kouhai warmly. They eat in silence mostly until Noya starts talking about getting the latest One Piece videogame.

“I can't wait to get it and-” Yuu’s sentence gets cut off when Asahi finally acts boldly and kissing his lips. “A-Asahi-san?”

For once Nishinoya is left speechless and flustered, and Asahi is flustered too but he wouldn't make the first move usually.

_Asahi-san made the first move...I'm happy…_

“Shh, you're talking too much again, Nishinoya.” Asahi whispers against his practically boyfriend’s lips.

Words can't describe how in love the libero is. Asahi could tell him to murder someone and he'd do it just for the ace. His body and soul craves the auburn-haired boy's touch. Every inch of his being wants those large hands all over his small body, even craving the tickling sensation of Azumane’s small goatee against his chin when they kiss. Nishinoya wants all of Asahi and doesn't plan on ever letting go.


	8. Blades and Blowjobs

The team party is tonight. It's been a week since Nishinoya’s cast has been removed and he's been cleared to play by his doctor. Also, the libero is starting to learn how to toss. The reason is so he can toss for Asahi like the libero from Seijou did for Oikawa Tooru. With the spring tournament drawing near, everyone is practicing harder than usual.

Speaking of Noya, he's in the gym with Asahi receiving every successful jump serve the ace sends his direction. The team party is tonight, but everyone is practicing during the day since there’s no school.

“Ugh! I'm sorry, Asahi-san! I keep messing up my tosses…” Nishinoya groans and ruffles his hair angrily.

“I-It's fine, really. I appreciate you wanting to toss for me.” Asahi says and chuckles nervously.

“Drinks, chips, dip, Daichi’s bringing the music,” Ennoshita talks to himself as he helps Suga set up for the party while Takeda-sensei is ordering pizza, “everything is set.”

_{to: Mom-in-training; sent 5:45pm}_

_{from:Ryu}_

_I’m on my way with Noya-san._

_{to:Ryu; sent 5:46pm}_

_{from: Mom-in-training}_

_Hurry up before Hinata gets here and eats all the pork buns._

Tanaka puts his phone away after that last message before sprinting to the party location, only to find out he's the only single one there. Besides Ennoshita, whom he can't admit his feelings to, Ryu is lonely. Even Asahi and Nishinoya look so happy being pressed up against each other as the music plays, though the ace is a flustered mess.

“Jeez...keep it PG.” The second year teases his best friend.

“Jealous~?”

“Not a chance, Noya.”

Noya chuckles and sticks his tongue out playfully before looking up at Asahi with his large, oddly beautiful, eyes. “Want a drink? I'm going to get a soda.”

“I'll take a cola.” Azumane can't help smiling at his new boyfriend.

The libero is the first to notice wrong with his “kawaii kouhai” and walks over to Yamaguchi with a concerned look. “Yamaguchi, you ok?”

Yamaguchi nods and forces himself to smile convincingly. “I'm alright, Nishinoya-san. Don't worry.”

Seeming to accept the answer, Yuu just grins and returns to his gentle giant with two sodas in his hands. Asahi smiles and accepts the drink, glancing over at the pinch-server and whispering to Noya.

“Is Yamaguchi alright?”

“He says he's fine.” Nishinoya whispers back and shrugs it off.

“I trust his words.” The ace says though he's worried.

Noya grins as he comes up with an idea to distract his boyfriend, loving how red the taller teen becomes at the suggestion but he doesn't refuse. The libero takes him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Asahi’s back hits the wall with a slight tingling he doesn't bother feeling.  
  
Despite his small stature, Nishinoya is everywhere. It’s ridiculous really how the younger boy practically climbs all over him, pressing the taller boy against the bathroom tiles firmly. Noya is relentless and insatiable (always is) and Asahi wishes that he minded, but he can’t find it in himself to. A heated kiss is initiated by the libero, both of them groaning when their teeth clash slightly.

Asahi moans, breathy and timid when he feels lips on his exposed collarbone, squeezing his eyes shut when Nishinoya chuckles and looks up at him with those gorgeous, wicked eyes that always seem to sear right into him and turn him on like nothing else in this world. It’s not fair, what Nishinoya seems to do so easily. No one else can, that’s for sure.  
  
Asahi’s eyes open, startled, when he feels Yuu pulling insistently at his belt buckle, working with those quick, slender fingers. Azumane blinks numerous times, his eyes focusing in and out like a camera zooming in and out.

“Nishi—what are—we can’t here—” He gasps when the libero cups his cock, instantly shutting him up with a triumphant grin. He palms it, the pads of his fingers teasingly rubbing over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them through the ace’s sleek black boxers. Asahi has to grip his shoulders in support, desperately trying not to thrust into Nishinoya’s hand, “s-someone could hear…”

“Oh? Your dick seems to say otherwise. I haven't even pulled down your boxers yet.” Nishinoya grins triumphantly and slowly pulls down his boyfriend’s boxers slightly. Just enough to reveal his treat.

The libero gasps softly at the huge size in front of him before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. Noya pulls Asahi deeper into his mouth so he can feel the spiker at the back of his throat and then to the front again. His tongue swirls around the tip. Azumane has become Yuu’s personal popsicle, and the both of them are okay with that. He sucks Asahi harder and harder, urging the older teen to release down his throat. The libero craves his boyfriend’s semen a lot more than he should. His slanted eyes gaze up at the flustered ace, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing Asahi melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Noya more eager to feel the auburn-haired teen’s penis inside him.

“N-Nishi-noya--” Asahi groans erotically as his orgasms gets closer, especially with that fiery, lustful gaze staring at him.

Yuu knows better than to talk with his mouth full so continues his antics, starting to become desperate for Azumane’s juices. Asahi jerks his hips forward when he shoots out his cum, blushing another shade of red when he watches Nishinoya swallow it all.

Every last drop.

“Mm, itadakimasu, Asahi-san,” Noya chuckles at the flustered gentle giant and fixes his pants for him, “let's head back to the party.”

While Asahi is glad Nishinoya is back to his normal self, his glass heart might not be able to handle the exhibitionist side of the libero. After exiting the bathroom, Yamaguchi runs in past them with the bag he brought with him and forgets to lock the door this time.

Tadashi uses the loud music as cover before he stares at his reflection in the mirror. He hates himself. There's only one thing Yamaguchi hates more than himself. His scars. Self inflicted, his arms have seen years of pain. His whole body has seen his pain. If anyone can ever guess what he feels in a moment like this, they wouldn't want to ever look him in the face again. The pain, the hate, the passion. It's a disturbing sight.

This time, his arm is dangling from his lap, onto the hard tile floor after running a fresh blade across his skin once more, the blood smeared clothes and skin, the vacant, empty eyes, void of any emotion. The only thing Tadashi feels is the pain, but it isn't enough. It never is. The pain from his arm is nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He knows his own self worth was nothing. What does he deserve in life? Nothing.  
  
Yamaguchi knows he's useless; worthless. He feels like an empty shell, just a waste of space. He thinks he's being a burden on the Tsukishima family, especially on Kei. There's nothing he can do about it either. Except avoid it. And that is exactly what he's doing at the moment. Avoiding it.  
  
 _Nobody will care if I die._  
  
Tears start to fall as another newly sharp razor is taken out of its hiding place in his volleyball bag while sitting in the bathroom. As he lines the blade to his wrist once more, and continues to slowly slice his pale, slightly tan skin. For Yamaguchi, the blades are his only release from the constant bullying at school, from the death of his parents, and from reality. Therapy doesn't help, talking won't help, and no one would be able to stop him from taking his life the moment he snaps. Tadashi learned these things from the internet, and he's been trying to end his life ever since. Blood begins to trickle down his fingertips as the sharp metal penetrates his skin, and his newly shed tears sting the wound as they drip into the fresh cuts.   
  


_ I just want to die...everyone would be better off if I was dead... _

  
His head lulls to the side, and he couldn't quite make his eyes focus on the tiled wall. He didn't have the energy. He didn't have much of anything anymore. His eyes carry their gaze down of their own free will, to his arm. Thousands of white lines, horizontally decorating his arm in a sickening fashion. There are faded ones, the newer, pink ones, the red open ones he has just inflicted. The blood, smeared over the scars. The sight is poetic in his mind, the red so vibrant against his pale skin. He watches as the blood oozes slowly, sliding down his arm and onto the floor. The slow drip.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Yamaguchi swears he can hear the sound of it, if he listens closely enough. Or maybe it's just his imagination, but it soothes him. His arm starts to numb, and he collects the energy to frown. The numb sensation isn't good, because it dulls the pain. He needs the pain. It was all he had.   
  
He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, as his eyes are moving out of focus, and his mind slowing down. It could have been minutes or hours or days, for all he knew. His mind's blank. He didn't feel time. He didn't feel anything, and he likes it. The first-year eventually gathers enough energy to sigh quietly before cleaning up the bloody mess he made again. Yamaguchi doesn't want to risk Tsukki or anyone else finding out about this. He hisses slightly when the cold water runs down his freshly cut arm. Yamaguchi knows this is cowardly, but he needs release since he's invisible and unwanted.

The water on his arm stops burning, but the blood keeps flowing. Slowly dripping into the sink until Yamaguchi collapses onto the floor. As he's losing consciousness, he faintly hears a voice yelling at him to stay awake.

_The water pushed down on him from all sides. The more he struggled, the more disoriented he got._   
  
_Up. Down. Left. Right._   
  
_Nothing made sense anymore. He pushed with his arms and legs frantically, but he could find no leverage. For all he knew he was pushing himself further down. His lungs burned for more air and even though he knew he wouldn't get any, his body still took a breath. Cold water filled his lungs and blood pounded behind his eyes. The darkness engulfed him and he had nothing left in him to fight anymore. He gave into the darkness and let the water take him until a hand pulled him out. That hand stopped him from falling back into a dark place._

_“Tsukki...I'm sorry…”_

Yamaguchi opens his eyes to see he's in a hospital bed. His arms have special guards to prevent any more cutting on them. Tadashi is actually glad they didn't see the marks on his thighs.

Pacing. That's something Tsukishima did despite the monotony he feels about it. He doesn't know why he's doing it; it never helps the growing knot in his stomach, or the wringing of his hands, or anything, really. With each step the invisible rope only seems to tighten, but his mind is whizzing around so fast that sitting down would only result in restlessness. So he paces on, and the knot grew tighter. Finding Yamaguchi in such a horrible bloody state made the proclaimed coldhearted blonde crumble. Kei wants nothing more than to just kiss away his crush’s worries and fears, but he can't or he'll risk losing the one person he truly cares about.

As he's pacing in the waiting area of the hospital, a doctor finally tells him Tadashi is in a room and to remain there for a few days for observations, mostly to prevent any more suicide attempts. Tsukki knew deep down he and Yamaguchi shouldn't have gone to the party. That fake smile the freckled teen gave may have fooled everyone else, but not him. Kei knows Tadashi better than anyone, but how could he not notice his lover was harming himself.

“Tadashi…” Tsukishima whispers when he's alone in the hospital room, relieved to hear Yamaguchi’s heartbeat.

_“Yamaguchi! Stay with me!!” Tsukishima gasped and quickly dropped to his knees at the sight before him. He quickly lifted Yamaguchi into his arms and ran out of the bathroom, “someone call an ambulance!!!”_

“You idiot…” He whispers and holds onto his boyfriend’s hand gently, lowering his face, “why? Forget it...I don't want to know now.”

“But-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“I'm sorry, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen nasai !!! Sorry for the wait, I can finally look at this without crying hysterically. I hope you guys enjoy it :3


	9. The Aftermath

_ “I’m sorry, Tsukki.” _

He sees many people walking down the road once the sun strikes the ground. It is very chill and foggy in the morning which isn’t very new to him. There are some small dews on the flowers that rest on the front lawn of the hospital. The pungent odor of coffee and sickly people creep under the wooden door to wake up the sore teen. He sits up to welcome the morning not the smells of the medical facility. Birds are chirping too loudly like they do every other day, and he just wants them to go away. The sunlight is piercing through the window as it shines on his face, adding a delicate glow to chocolate orbs that gaze out the window pane. A faint snoring catches Yamaguchi’s attention and his gaze heads towards the sleeping figure next to him. His cheeks start feeling warm when he sees Tsukishima in a chair sleeping with his torso on the hospital bed. Their fingers were interlocked and the blonde looks restless despite sleeping peacefully right now. 

“Thank you for being with me, Tsukki. Even though I’m such a pathetic coward…” Yamaguchi whispers and not noticing the tear that slides down his cheek.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei says between yawns as he wakes up, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

_ I don't deserve him. _

Nishinoya doesn't remember what happened last night. He doesn't remember getting drunk off the liquor Saeko nee-san let everyone drink as long as everyone spent the night. He definitely doesn't remember waking up naked in a futon with Asahi. Shards of glass poking the backs of his eyeballs. The desert overtaking his mouth, and limbs feeling heavy and unresponsive - reluctant to move. Unrelenting misery of a pounding headache. Stomach so upset it's furious, making the libero think _why the fuck did I drink so much_ _last night?_

_ They were chatting for a while as they had a few more drinks and it didn’t take long before Nishinoya’s cheeks slowly became tinted pink. The libero’s speech was already slurred so it was impossible to comprehend him at this point.  _

 

_ Asahi’s eyes widened when his drunken crush suddenly climbed onto his lap, and draped his arms around the ace’s neck.  _

 

_ “N-Nishinoya, what are you doing?” _

 

_ Noya didn’t reply and pressed his lips to Azumane’s. He hissed slightly when the smaller teen bit down on his bottom lip, and the second-year’s tongue was shoved into his mouth. After the shock faded, the ace returned the kiss and placed his hands on Yuu’s hips. He groaned softly as Noya’s fingers lightly tugged on his hair and the ace’s warm tongue rubbed at the roof of his mouth. _

 

_ Nishinoya gently parted the kiss and Asahi gripped tightly on the other’s hips as he looked up at the libero’s reddened cheeks and noticed the lust in the said teen’s eyes. _

 

The rest is a blur and erased from memory. Noya lets out a faint sigh and runs a hand through his now flattened hair, letting the soft locks flow between his fingers. Luckily he hasn't noticed the love marks all over his neck and collarbone yet or else the situation would worsen and become incredibly awkward. The sun light is a bother as it creeps through the window to welcome the day. 

_ What time is it?  _ Yuu asks himself as his eyes lazily gaze over to his cell phone. He cringes when the bright light explodes in his face, adjusting slightly to see it noon. 

“Nishinoya…?” The drowsiness resonating through Asahi’s voice clearly reminds the libero they had sex. 

Asahi is usually the first one awake, but by the sounds of laughter coming from the living room they're the last ones awake. 

“Morning, Asahi-san.” Noya whispers to avoid aggravating his headache more than the noise from the others is.

The sun is too bright for anyone with a hangover. It's now shining into the room after Nishinoya takes a quick shower. He hates the sunlight right now and himself once he sees his reflection.

“H-Hickeys?!?” Noya covers his mouth and he's blushing up to his ears. 

He didn't think the ace would ever mark him like this. Yuu kinda likes being marked like a predator marking its prey. The bite marks and bruised skin look amazing to the libero, and he'd love to be sober when he gets marked again. 

_ Asahi-san...god I wish I could remember everything we did last night.  _ Noya sighs before joining everyone else in the living room. Surprisingly only Tanaka, Ennoshita, Hinata, and Kageyama are left besides Takeda-sensei, who's also suffering from a hangover.

“How are you feeling, Noya-san?” Tanaka asks his friend. 

“Like shit honestly...” Noya chuckles quietly and sits next to his bald companion, “most of yesterday is a blur to me.”

“That's what we get for secretly drinking the alcohol after the adults passed out drunk.” 

Hinata’s grin fades completely when he checks his cell. “I'm dead...I forgot to tell my mom I was spending the night…”

“Dumbass, Hinata. Go home.” Kageyama frowns as he gathers his own things, taking his time on purpose so the orange haired boy can follow him.

Nishinoya chuckles at his cute kouhai arguing as they walk home together. They remind him of himself and Ryu except their arguments are usually about volleyball.  _ It must be nice being oblivious sometimes… _

_ “T-Take me, Azumane…” His voice was resonating with pure lust.  _

_ “Nishinoya.” The ace whispered into the younger teen’s ear as he finally entered the libero. _

_ Each moan was something worth waiting for. His voice was truly beautiful. Nishinoya… _

Waking up with morning wood isn't comfortable at all, especially when there's a practice match against Fukuroudani in a few hours. Asahi knows this won't go away so easily and decides to take a freezing cold shower. It feels like he jumped into a bitterly cold pool. Goosebumps slither down his arms and legs like a snake as the cold water glides down the ace’s skin. He could feel his mouth quivering and body shivering vigorously whilst attempting to calm the burning sensation inside him that burns to the core. 

_ I need to stop thinking about Nishinoya like this...it's embarrassing... _


	10. Lost for You

“Ha! I win again, Noya-san!”

“Damn it, Ryu!” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya laugh at each as they're sat inside the Tanaka residence playing Mario kart Wii. The two second-years are enjoying their day off from club activities. Ryuunosuke groans quietly when his buzzing cellphone distracts him and it causes him to lose the race, again.

_ {From: Mom-in-training; 3:30pm} _

_ Make sure you do your homework :P and don't forget about our ‘date’ tomorrow _

“Oh? A date with Ennoshita~?” Noya grins as he's eavesdropping. 

“O-Oi! I-It's not a date...we're just going to the mall.” 

The spiker is actually really grateful for his best friend, though he's also a moron. Noya knows everything about the buzz-cut teen and vice versa, but the libero can be a handful sometimes, like now. Tanaka and Ennoshita made plans to hang out in the mall after the ebony haired teen got the book he's waiting to get for months. They'll most likely get something to eat together, but Yuu claims that's a date. He's right, but Tanaka is too stubborn to admit it.  _ It's not a date. _

“Going to the mall and having lunch together alone with the guy you like is a date!” Noya chuckles and grins proudly, “so make sure you finally tell him how you feel!”

“You know why I can't…”

“But you'll regret it if you don't.” 

_ I hate it when he's right sometimes. _

_ I hope he doesn't hate me.  _ Suga’s biting his lip, dark brown eyes dancing to every corner. It soon became too much; he starts pacing rapidly, his breathing and heartbeat beginning to speed and filling his ears with white noise. He finds himself wanting to chew his nails, but forces himself to keep his hand down from his mouth. It didn't quite work, as he found himself chewing a bare minute later, and a cold sweat has broken out between his shoulder blades. He is very nervous, nervous about telling the one he loves a deep secret.

Making himself anxious isn't good for the baby, but Koushi doesn't know how else to be calm when he's minutes from confessing about his pregnancy. 

_ “Daichi, I have to talk to you after school. It's really important…”  _

_ “Of course, Suga. Wait for me by the club room.” _

The last bell rings which dismisses the remaining students and teachers, leading to teams who are scheduled to practice getting ready for club activities. The ringing is making the ash blonde’s stomach drop. The setter feels like he's going to vomit again which seems like the umpteenth time as he waits for his boyfriend. Suga could swear his heart is racing once Sawamura Daichi is in view. Every step Daichi takes is another tug at his heart. 

_ Don't smile at me, Dai. I'm a freak.  _ Sugawara can't control his thoughts and feels his blood run cold at the captain’s next sentence. 

“I already know you're pregnant.”

_ How could he know already? Did Ennoshita say anything about it?  _ “H-How?”

“We live together, Koushi. I'm not stupid, your morning sickness was a big confirmation though.” Daichi resists a chuckle at his boyfriend’s shocked/horrified expression because he finds it cute.

“B-But...I don't…” Suga couldn't form proper words through his utter shock, “Daichi...I-”

“Didn't know how to tell me because you're afraid of me leaving?” A nod answers Sawamura’s suspicions easily. The captain can't hold back his grin as he pulls the setter, wrapping his muscular arms around the other, “I already told you I love you. I wouldn't leave you.” 

Koushi starts to wonder what did he do to deserve such a perfect, dorky man. A strong man who always does the right thing and puts others before himself. The setter feels truly blessed, making no plans to ever let Daichi go. He's definitely head over heels. As their embrace parts, the  _ parents _ notice one of their crows walking alone. Both third years watch Tsukishima walk out of the school building alone. Of course the blonde has headphones on, but he's actually smiling. Suga just wanted to take his kouhai’s picture, but resists the urge when he hears Kei talking to his cellphone.

“I just left school, I'm coming to visit you….I miss you, Tadashi…” That last line was whispered, but the captain and setter heard it.

“Tadashi?” Both turn to face each other in confusion before the reality sets in, “ah, must be Yamaguchi.”

“I'm glad he's getting better.” Daichi nods in agreement as Suga speaks.

_ Yamaguchi is coming home...I'm relieved.  _ Tsukishima thinks to himself as he heads towards the train station. He's been waiting two weeks for Yamaguchi to be released from the hospital, though he's been hiding his excitement from everyone. Eager to see his best friend, Kei gets on the wrong train accidentally and ends up in Tokyo instead of Sendai where the nearest hospital is. 

“Oho ho?”

“Oho ho ho?”

Those two familiar voices send a chill down Tsukki’s spine. The blonde turns around to see the captain of Nekoma and the captain of Fukuroudani behind him. Kuro and Bokuto are grinning like the idiots they are. Tsukishima glares at the two third years as they wrap their arms around him, crushing him in a hug. 

“Oi, Tsukki. What are you doing in Tokyo?” Bokuto tilts his head after releasing the first year.

Kei bites his lip and feels embarrassed for getting lost in his excitement. “I got on the wrong train…” He mumbles as Kuro laughs. 

“You're lost? Don't worry, Glasses-kun. Bo and I are gonna help you.”

“No thanks, I know where I'm going.”  _ I'd rather stay lost. _

Tetsurou notices a note in the blonde’s hand and quickly grabs it, reading it aloud. “Sendai Hospital. 4pm.”

“Who's at the hospital?” Koutarou adds to the conversation.

“My friend...I'm going to pick him up,” Tsukishima admits and takes the note back from the raven haired captain, “...just show me where to go please…”

“Of course! We don't need Sawamura glaring at us from your school,” Kuro chuckles and grins, giving Kei proper instructions on how to get to Sendai from Tokyo, “there and tell Freckles-kun we said hi.”

_ How did he know it's Yamaguchi? _ “Thanks…” Tsukishima bows politely and heads off in the direction pointed out to him, getting on the right train this time. 

“Tsukki’s late…” Yamaguchi sighs and looks at his phone again, hoping for a text or a call. Something to let him know the blonde is okay, “I hope you're okay, Tsukki…” 

“I'm just fine, worry about yourself.”

“Tsukki!” Tadashi practically throws himself into the middle blocker’s arms, happiness welling up inside him as he hugs the life out of Kei, “I'm so happy you came...thank you, Tsukki…”

“I-It's fine…” Tsukishima whispers to hide his blushing at the sudden embrace, “let's go home…”

_ I love him. _

Asahi looks around the room before gazing at his phone again. Leave it to Nishinoya to make the first move again. The ace becomes flustered every time he gazes at the text from the libero.

_ {From: Nishinoya; 4:30pm} _

_ Asahi-san~~!! Wanna go on a date after practice on Friday? _

How was he supposed to reply? Azumane is at a loss for words because his little bit of remaining courage went out the window when Noya asked him out the same time he was going to ask the second year out. The auburn haired teen inhales deeply, forcing himself to muster up enough courage to finally reply.

_ {To: Nishinoya; sent 5:30pm} _

_ Sure, how about the movies?  _

Waiting is hard, but it's worth it. Noya sighs in relief when Asahi finally replies to his text, grinning from ear to ear at the message. 

“Yes! A date with Asahi-san!” A certain word suddenly makes the libero burn up with embarrassment.  _ Date... _


	11. Love is Dangerous

“Hey, Suga. We're alone again.”

“I know, it's great.”

The captain can't stop smiling at this much needed alone time with his setter. Things have been hectic with exams and a volleyball team that's practically their children. While Suga enjoys the team, he's still a teenager and a three month pregnant one also. He doesn't need the added stress and Daichi knows that for a fact, especially with graduation coming faster than expected. Sawamura leads his boyfriend into their room gently by the hand and hiding the burning feeling in his cheeks. To Daichi, the ash blonde is the most beautiful person in the world and the captain has a hard time controlling his emotions around him. Half of him wants to be gentle while the other half wants to be rough. It's frustrating, but it's all the reason to pour love into Suga by being gentle mostly and rough when asked.

Their bedroom looks like a room for newlyweds. Beige walls with framed photos of themselves and their teammates on it, the bed is a queen sized bed with burgundy sheets and a white comforter on top, and a mixture of antique gold, white, and red pillows nicely arranged like beds on display in a store.

Suga lays back on their comforter, watching Daichi lean over him while being cautious of his stomach. One hand around his waist, the other behind his head. Sawamura slowly presses his lips against his setter’s tenderly. The first kiss is chaste, leaving a tingling sensation behind on their lips. Daichi gently glides his hand over his unborn child before leaning in to steal another kiss from Koushi. Once their eyes meet, both third years have flustered expressions and smiles on their faces. 

“Sawamura…” Sugawara whispers before shutting his eyes again, melting into the next kiss. 

“Koushi…” Daichi whispers back just as lovingly before initiating another kiss. 

Daichi’s cheesy ringtone is what interrupts them and Suga sighs softly at the noise. “Who is it?”

“Tsukishima? He never calls.”

“Answer it! It's probably important…”

With a nod, the captain answers the call and sits up in bed. Koushi pouts as he can't hear what their kouhai is saying, but by the way his boyfriend is responding it's definitely important.

“What did he say?”

Daichi ends the conversation and chuckles quietly, flashing his pregnant boyfriend a smile. “He wanted advice.”

“Awww!!! I wanna hear this!!!” Sugawara gasps happily like a mother with a problem child who finally wants affection.

Tsukishima’s brain was telling him not to call for help, but his heart was screaming for help so he calls his captain and vice-captain. He expected the shocked tone from Daichi since no one expects a call from the team know-it-all. But for this advice, the first year could only think to turn to an actual couple. 

“Daichi-san, am I interrupting anything?” 

“No, no. What did you need?” the raven haired captain asks, not bothering to hold back his grin until he hears the question, “You want to ask Yamaguchi on a date?”

_ What am I going to do? _

Tanaka has never felt so flustered and nervous over having Ennoshita over his house until now. Their shopping date went great, they had dinner together, and Chikara was spending the night since Saeko is at her boyfriend’s house. The water running in his bathroom seems endless as the raven-haired teen takes a shower. Ryuunosuke wants to go in there and begin ravishing Ennoshita from the bathroom to the bed, but he doesn't want to rush things. 

“I'm done with the shower. Thanks again for letting me sleep over and for today.” Ennoshita says as he steps out of the bathroom.

He leaves a towel around his waist and feels his face heating up when he gets pulled closer to his date. 

Tanaka gently cups Chikara’s cheeks, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet champagne and salty ocean water. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold country air flowing in from the window. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappears. Desire ignites the world around the two of them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushes. As their lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Both of their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

“Ryuunosuke…” a faint moan is mixed with a whisper as the kiss left Ennoshita breathless. 

“Chikara, you're beautiful…” Tanaka whispers against the other’s lips.

Gliding his hands down Chikara’s arms, Ryu takes both wrists and holds them over the slightly messy raven hair before initiating another kiss. This one is gentle but still passionate and fireworks ignite between the teens. Tanaka laces their fingers together and brushes his lips against Ennoshita’s creamy neck to start kissing it, taking in the faint moans coming from the other. He starts placing tantalizing kisses down Chikara’s body until he reaches the towel blocking his goal.

Each kiss has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach the cook's most sensitive area. The obstructive towel is quickly discarded by Tanaka, and he doesn't hesitate to run his smooth tongue all over Chikara’s throbbing erection slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time, the slow pace is already driving the raven head insane with arousal. Moans and pleas for more only escalate after watching his cock disappear into Ryu's mouth. The sensation is too unbearable as Ennoshita grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling to keep his voice down so they don't wake up the neighbors. Tanaka releases Ennoshita’s shaft with a seductive  _ pop! _ and the sweet torture is far from over for the future captain. 

 

“W-Where d-did you learn to do- ah~!” Ennoshita’s words get cut off when he feels a warm tongue pressed against his quivering hole, “n-not there…”

 

“I have to do this right.” Ryu whispers, he's just as flustered and refuses to admit he's enjoying the taste of Chikara a little too much.

 

He reaches into the nightstand and grabs the lube and condoms he bought for today. The flustered expression on Ennoshita’s face is enough to make Tanaka come now, but it was obvious they both want to go further. After covering two of his fingers with a generous amount of lube, Ryuunosuke carefully pushes one digit inside Chikara slowly and making sure everything is okay before thrusting it gently. Ennoshita is slowly becoming undone as he adjusts to the penetration slowly and the weird sensation is becoming pleasure. A second finger is welcomed by the raven head and those usually well kept locks are a mess on the pillows. 

 

“Put it in, Ryuunosuke...I'm ready.” He whispers through his lust filled haze, clearly craving more.

 

Tanaka can't help but grin as be slides the condom on his throbbing cock, not noticing the small hole in the tip of the rubber before carefully pushing inside his new lover.  Ryu runs the back of his hand down his soft cheek, and then tenderly traces the line of Ennoshita’s jaw with a knuckle. Those fiery words throw off the beauty’s desire to almost unbearable levels and beyond.

 

The sweet torture doesn’t reside as he slowly presses the tip of his cock inside Chikara, causing him to squirm slightly and he gently tries to speed the process in order to get relief from his burning arousal. “Ryuunosuke…”

“I'm going slow for you.” Tanaka whispers and initiates another gentle kiss, pushing the rest of his length inside his companion.

_ Oh my God...I-It's so big... _ His thoughts swirl around in his head as he submits himself to the man on top of him. It felt weird for Ennoshita to subcome to the pleasure so easily, but he couldn't care less as he's losing his virginity to the guy he's loved since middle school. At first the thrusts start out slowly in order for Chikara to get used to having such a big thing inside him. His pleas for more only arouse Tanaka more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. Ennoshita’s senses are spiraling uncontrollably after his prostate is struck by Ryu’s large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Tanakasimply grins cockily at the sound since he caused that wonderful sound, and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear the wing spiker cry out his name as he moans. Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two of them release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Ennoshita’s face is bright red once they’ve come down from the euphoric high since he feels warm cum inside him, but that worry vanishes once their eyes meet a lovingly, passionate gaze.

No words need to be exchanged at this point; simply looking into each other’s eyes is more than enough proof to portray their emotions. Words are useless in moments like these, a simple creation of man to convey inner feelings. However, most men are too simple and can’t comprehend something as complex and deep as love. Love is a very complex emotion, and words could never do it proper justice.

_ I love you… _

 

His smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from him. That very smile leaves Asahi breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. The way Nishinoya smiles is truly beautiful. It's not fair having him around because as much as the ace wants to, his self-control is wavering because of his desires. 

 

“Asahi-san! You're spacing out…” Yuu pouts a bit, “I was talking to you.”

 

“Sorry, Nishinoya...I got distracted.” Azumane admits shyly and wants to call the rambunctious teen cute when he blushes brightly.

 

“As I was saying, Ryu and Chikara went on a date today and I wanna go on one too.”

 

_ Did I hear that correctly?  _ Asahi bites his lower lip gently and agrees to the libero’s request for another date. After turning on the evening news, Noya looks like he's about to faint at what he hears. 

  
_ “Breaking news! Vincent Flores was released from prison this morning on parole.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait !! I should really write multiple chapters so I can update more frequently, but this story will probably end soon. There may be sequel because of the support from everyone which motivates my lazy butt to write ^.^


	12. Love and Fear Blooms: part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ! I just had surgery and haven't had the energy to write >.

_ “Breaking news! Vincent Flores was released from prison this morning on parole.” _

 

Yuu didn't bother listening to the rest before covering his mouth and running to the bathroom to retch the contents of his stomach. His world was just starting to come back together, but now it’s falling apart all over again. One sentence tears apart the happiness he finally found. Nishinoya hasn’t feared for his life for the past six months, his nightmares finally stopped, and he thought he was free. 

 

_ How could this happen? What if he comes after me again? What if-  _ the libero’s thoughts are cut off when large arms wrap around small frame from behind. He finds solace being held by these arms and Noya gazes at the bathroom mirror with half-lidded eyes to see Karasuno’s ace embracing and consoling him. “Asahi-san…”

 

“You don't have to be afraid anymore, Yuu,” Hearing Asahi whisper his given name sends a pleasant shiver up his spine, “and please call me by my given name.”

 

“Azumane…” Nishinoya whispers as if his breath was taken away. Seeing the second-year succumb to his desires isn't usually a rare sight, but seeing him with a beautiful flustered expression and pressed against Asahi makes a huge difference. 

 

Both standing in front of the sink of his naturally lit bathroom, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the moonlight. Nostalgia indulges itself onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have happened a long time ago. Asahi’s arms are tightly wrapped around Noya’s shoulders. Yuu was clinging to the porcelain sink, and his head back on his ace’s chest. Basking in each other’s ambiance, creating each other’s warmth. Once their eyes meet, Nishinoya notices Azumane’s eyes are dulled by the darkness of the room. Watching the libero flash that quirky smile always gives Asahi the feeling as if Nishinoya knows something that he didn’t; their lips connecting as they share a soft kiss. Caressing his supple cheek, he lifts Yuu’s chin; their noses almost touching. Noya could feel the warmth of Azumane’s breath brushing the top of his lip after their lips part. Succumbing to his emotions, Azumane presses his lips against Yuu’s shoulder to kiss the exposed skin tenderly. He brushes their lips against one another before kissing Nishinoya’s lips once again. The kiss is gentle until Yuu turns around, parting his lips and eager for things to get heated. 

 

_ I just had sex and it felt so good _

_ (Felt so good) _

_ A woman let me put my penis inside of her _

_ I just had sex and I'll never go back _

_ (Never go back) _

_ To the not-having-sex ways of the past _

 

The loud music suddenly pulls everything to a sudden hault. Nishinoya doesn’t even care that the mood was annihilated because of the sound from Asahi’s laughter. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever heard. It starts out like any other cute, quiet laugh, but it slowly grows into the sounds of a donkey every time Azumane inhales as the atmosphere almost became awkward. Yuu can’t stop himself from laughing either after hearing the neighbors’ song choice to blast into the night, but the ace’s laughing definitely made him forget why he was so afraid of. In the back of his mind, Nishinoya is worried Vincent will hurt Asahi.  _ He better not do anything to Asahi-san… _

 

_ “Since you like music, why don't you confess/ask him out through a song?” _

 

Tsukishima sighs to himself while looking through his playlist. Considering Daichi’s advice, the blonde is trying to find the perfect song for Yamaguchi. If he had to base something off of Tadashi’s personality, Kei would have to pick something upbeat but he doesn’t know any upbeat songs that remind him of his crush. After hours of searching, the middle-blocker finally finds the perfect song. 

 

“Hey, Tsukki!” Kei always thought his best friend is way too energetic in the morning sometimes despite being impossible to wake up. 

 

“Hey...I want you to listen to something.” Tsukishima says softly and puts his headphones over Yamaguchi’s ears after they sit inside the cafe that serves the best strawberry desserts. 

 

“Tsukki…?” Yamaguchi bites his lower lip before his face becomes bright red as Tsukki plays the song.

 

_ Baby, I love you _ _   
_ _ I never want to let you go _ _   
_ _ The more I think about, _ _   
_ _ The more I want to let you know: _ _   
_ _ That everything you do, _ _   
_ _ Is super fucking cute _ _   
_ __ And I can't stand it

 

Kei blushes slightly and averts his eyes elsewhere, pretending not to be interested until he feels a trembling form hugging him around the neck. “Yamaguchi?”

  
“I-I'm so happy, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used two songs to set moods in this chapter
> 
> Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever  
> I Just Had Sex by the Lonely Island


	13. Hold On

“Nishinoya?”

 

The breath catches in his throat, the fear choking him like a thick fog, blocking all rational thought. His feet remain rooted to the spot unwilling to move. The only thing he can hear was his own breathing which was coming out in shallow gasps when he stares at the figure in front of him. Getting separated from Asahi in the mall was the biggest mistake Nishinoya will ever make. He didn't expect to run into the man who made his life a living hell in the center of the mall. There he was, Vincent is there in the flesh and Noya is frozen with fear.

 

“Nishinoya, you're doing well.”

 

_Don't pretend like you care._ The libero tries avoiding the man's piercing gaze that rings all kinds of warning bells. Unable to move, Yuu feels himself shrinking from the stares of his past abuser.

 

“I think it’s best if you never come near Nishinoya again,” Asahi’s voice snaps the second-year back to reality. He didn’t have time to react to a strong arm being wrapped around him. Noya feels safe in the hold when he sees it’s his ace holding him to protect him, “let’s go, Nishinoya.”

 

Time seems to slow down like the Matrix after they’re out of Vincent’s reach. A moment of bliss surges through his small frame and it reminds him that he’s no longer alone. Nishinoya’s mouth slips a smile that could light up the room. His smile makes the world stop spinning and focus on him, and Asahi truly loves he’s the cause of that smile. Azumane gently squeezes Noya a little tighter to confirm this is real, to make sure the libero isn’t going away.

 

_Is this real?_

 

“Positive?! This can't be happening…”

 

Ennoshita honestly believes his life's ending inside his bathroom. It's been a few months since he's been dating Tanaka and things have been great, but he's not sure how things will be now. He feels bad enough for not coming to practice, but he almost collapsed the last time and didn’t want to risk it. Ukai, Takeda, and Daichi understood why he wasn’t returning to practice today, but Chikara didn’t even tell Ryu he wasn’t coming.

 

“I should text him to come over…” he whispers to himself before pulling out his phone to text his boyfriend.

 

_{From: Chikara; 3:30 pm}_

_I need you...it's important_

 

Tanaka looks at the message after taking a break from practice. Instantly he thought something was wrong and asked Nishinoya to cover for him immediately, “Noya-san, I have to go. Something might be wrong...he said he had something important to tell me.”

 

After getting a nod from his best friend, Ryuunosuke quickly runs to Ennoshita’s house to help his beautiful boyfriend. When he got there, he heard broken whimpers and soft crying. After groaning at the locked front door, Tanaka remembers his lover never locks the back door because no one knows how to get to it without getting attacked by stray cats. He rushes to the back door and lets himself inside. The wing spiker follows the sounds to Ennoshita’s bathroom.

 

The hot, salty tears are flooding Ennoshita's cheeks and dripping off his chin. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out are deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his small body. He sits down fast, shaking and gasping. Chikara doesn't notice Ryu come in to comfort him in his current state. Despite being seen in this pitiful state, Ennoshita only uses Tanaka’s shoulder to cry on and the hyperactive teen doesn’t mind it at all.

 

"I can't do this," he chokes, rocking and back and forth. "Sensei...the team, they're going to ask questions.... And then everyone will tell me to-"

.

"They'll probably tell me it’ll be okay," Ennoshita draws in a deep enough breath to say, "But it won’t be okay!" Coughing and gasping and crying, he couldn't stop, not even when he felt his best friend's arm across his shoulders.

 

“Don’t say anything then.”

“B-But, Ryu…”

 

“No buts,” Tanaka holds the other in his arms tightly, embracing Chikara until the tears stop falling even if it takes the remainder of the even. He will take the teen home and explain the situation to Saeko so his boyfriend wasn’t alone. He just want to see his lover smile again. That certain smile usually lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from him. This smile always leaves Tanaka Ryuunosuke breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. It's truly a beautiful smile, but it's such a rare sight to see now a day because its owner is in a lot of pain. Whenever they’re together, Ryu feels his stomach in knots and doing backflips from nerves alone. Always being careful of what his boyfriend does or who he interacts with, and hiding his true emotions well through his fun, loving, wannabe asshole personality, “you can tell me if you want.”

 

“Ryu…” Ennoshita whimpers softly through his tears and coughs slightly, “you'll hate me…”

“I could never hate you, Chikara. Why would you-”

“I'm pregnant.”


	14. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Please let me know what you think through tumblr: 
> 
> http://www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com/

_ “I’m pregnant.” _

Tanaka stares in disbelief as he processes those two words coming from his boyfriend. He’s terrified to be honest, but the wing spiker knows his fear is nothing compared to what Ennoshita is feeling. Ryu takes a deep breath before gently cupping Chikara’s cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down his boyfriend’s face. As much as he isn’t ready for this, he hates seeing such a beautiful person cry even more. 

“Don’t worry. I’m never going to leave you...okay?” Ryu gently pulls his lover into a hug, not wanting to let go and being extra careful of the forming bump on his boyfriend, “we’ll get through this.”

Ennoshita stays silent as he melts into the embrace. Moments like this always remind him that he doesn't need anyone besides Tanaka and their teammates. Whenever Chikara is falling, Ryuunosuke is there to catch him. Being in his arms is the best feeling in the world. “I'm lucky I have you, Ryuunosuke.” 

Ryu presses their lips together once their eyes meet. It starts out as a soft kiss that begins to linger. Then it’s like something in Chikara switched. He soon started kissing Tanaka deeply and hugging him close, despite his confession. His emotions are like fireworks. If this is wrong, Ennoshita doesn’t want to be right. This is how it's supposed to be. Tanaka put his hands on the wing spiker’s lower back and presses him closer. Chikara never wants this to end. The buzz-cut teen gently makes his boyfriend look into the bathroom mirror by turning him around. 

Both standing in front of the sink of his naturally lit bathroom, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the evening light. Nostalgia indulges itself onto both of them; giving a feeling that this is bliss. Tanaka’s arms are tightly wrapped around Ennoshita’s shoulders. Chikara doesn’t realize he’s clinging to the porcelain sink as he slowly sinks into the other’s embrace. Basking in each other’s ambiance, creating each other’s warmth. Once their eyes meet in their reflection, Ennoshita their half-lidded eyes are dulled by the darkness of the room. Succumbing to his emotions, Ryuunosuke presses his lips against his boyfriend’s shoulder to kiss the exposed skin tenderly. 

“You’re beautiful. Don’t ever forget that, and I’m happy we’re having the baby though I’m scared.”

“I’m scared, too. My parents are definitely going to kick me out when they find out.”

_ People always do crazy things when they’re in love. _

Though they’ve shared a bed before, Tsukishima can’t help but feel flustered. He wants to touch, but doesn’t. Every time Yamaguchi spends the night, it takes all of the blonde’s willpower to not touch and kiss his boyfriend all over. Kei always loves to watch his lover sleep for some reason. Maybe it was for the way he slept, or maybe it was an excuse to observe him without feeling embarrassed. Whatever the reason is, the middle blocker always enjoys watching his companion sleep whenever he spends the night. Pure innocence always shows on Tadashi’s sleeping face, though the pinch-server was far from innocent last night, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The soft breathing making the world seem to stand still. The lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and his breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber and before REM kicked in. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of his smooth chest rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of his oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil.

Yamaguchi slowly opens his eyes and smiles faintly at the sight of his boyfriend next to him. He turns slightly so he’s deeper in Tsukishima’s embrace.

“Morning…” Kei mumbles sleepily and opens his eyes slowly.

“Good morning.” 

A lazy good morning kiss is initiated by Tsukki and both of them smile a bit while their lips are pressed against each other. He gently cups Tadashi’s cheeks, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet chocolate and a salty aftertaste from their fun last night, and morning breath, which isn’t an issue. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold country air flowing in from the window. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappears. Desire ignites the world around the two of them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. Luckily there’s no morning practice today because neither of them plan on leaving the warmth of Tsukishima’s bed. Wrapping his arms around the other, the blonde pulls his lover closer and buries his nose into those soft green locks. He inhales deeply to savor the scent of the conditioner Tadashi uses, loving the sea cucumber and melon scent radiating off him despite it being feminine. 

“Kei! Tadashi! Mom says you got to wake up and have breakfast!”  _ Curse you, Nii-chan... _ Kei sighs as he regretfully releases his boyfriend from his arms. He loves his brother, but wishes he’d stay on campus and only come on holidays.

After putting on boxers, Tadashi puts on one of his boyfriend’s shirts without paying attention until he gets a whiff of the masculine scent he loves. He looks up to see the stubborn Tsukishima’s face bright red to the point where even his ears are flustered. “Tsukki…?”

“Don’t say anything.” Kei says quickly, nearly running out of the bedroom after getting dressed.  _ How can anyone look so cute and not realize it? _

It’s the type of day when the makes the stickiness of a sweet yet melted popsicle slide on his hand. It is a day when anyone could cook an egg under the flaming sun. It’s as if he has a little bit of fire hanging from above his head. The heat is intoxicating and wrapping him up in a heatwave and devouring his body. It was hot outside like hell and Asahi is slowly dreading the decision to the house today. It's the middle of June and it's nearly 90℉ outside minus the humidity. Azumane sighs to himself and looks at his reason for coming outside today. His brown eyes glance at his boyfriend and he realizes he can deal with a little heat if it means seeing Nishinoya smile more than usual. They're inside a diner after walking from the nearest book store in Tokyo. Yuu was all excited about waiting for the latest volleyball magazine to come out and they even waited two hours to get it signed by the captain and vice-captain of Japan’s national men's volleyball team. He keeps going on about rubbing it in Tanaka’s face and showing off to Hinata and Kageyama.

“Shoyo, Ryu, and Kageyama are gonna be so amazed, though Ryu will be jealous more than anything.” Noya says through his laughter and grins. 

“I know, Yuu. You keep mentioning it.” Asahi can’t help but chuckle a bit as the libero suddenly blushing and going back to his dessert quietly.

The silence between is short-lived when the second-year spots Daichi walk inside the diner with the now former captains of Nekoma, Fukurodani, Dateko, and Aoba Johsai. This  _ captain  _ meeting is tugging at Nishinoya’s curiosity, but he's stopped from interrupting them by Asahi’s large hand on his. “Please don't bother them.”

“Fine...just this once.” Noya mumbles while sticking out his lower lip, starting to pout.

_ He's so cute.  _ Azumane chuckles quietly and gently runs his thumb back and forth across the back of Yuu’s hand, enjoying the touch of his skin. Watching each reaction and smile Nishinoya gives so generously makes the auburn haired teen fall deeper in love with him.  _ I'm going to miss him after graduation.  _

Graduation isn't something people get through easily. Emotions running wild between senpai and kouhai, between friends who are going to different universities, and between parents and children who are growing up too fast. Suga wishes he could have attended his own graduation ceremony, but his baby had other plans for him. 

_ Around five in the morning after the umpteenth trip to the bathroom, Suga returned to the bedroom and nudged Daichi awake. He was calm but in a lot of pain. _

_ “Dai-chan...I think we should go to the hospital.” _

Since arriving at the hospital an hour later, Koushi’s contractions start becoming more frequent. He feels the baby trying to push itself out of the womb and through the rectum with each contraction. He feels so blessed to have his boyfriend by his side, yet it's a curse. Daichi is more of a wreck than the one giving birth. It doesn't help that their volleyball team came with them and gave Sawamura more reasons to panic. The next six hours are killing Sugawara as the contractions slowly get from a few minutes apart to a few seconds apart. 

“Daichi, get the doctor. Now!” He accidentally yells during a contraction. 

What happens next is a blur. Between the doctor’s instructions and nearly squeezing Daichi’s hand off, Suga never experienced so much pain in his life. Even with an epidural to lessen the pain, pushing a baby out naturally is not easy. 

“It's a boy. Congratulations.” The doctor says with a soft smile as he hands the newborn baby, after cleaning him up, to his mother.

Daichi can't stop himself from welling up with tears of joy as he looks at his new family. “Koushi, we need a name for him.”

“Sawamura Rei.” Suga’s smile is beaming with joy and excitement that it's impossible for the former captain to ever tell him no.

“Sawamura Rei. Perfect.”

“It's a boy!!!” 

“Gentlemen, please calm down. This is a hospital.”

With the exception of Tsukishima, Asahi, and Ennoshita, the remaining members of Karasuno’s boys’ volleyball team were cheering and jumping for joy until a nurse scolded them for being too loud. Lucky for them, Ukai and Takeda arrived after they got in trouble, or else everyone except Asahi and Chikara would have to run extra the next time they practice at the end of the summer.

Nishinoya gently pulls Asahi outside the hospital once the others are too distracted and buries his face into the other’s chest. He inhales the ace’s scent deeply and feels his face heating up. “Asahi-san?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

_ Define okay… _ “I'm fine...just I'm going to miss you when you go to college.” 

Asahi bites his lip before placing a kiss to the libero’s lips, placing one on his forehead afterwards, “Nishinoya, don't worry. I'll come back to visit you every chance I get.”

_ “You're doing great, Yuu. Our baby's almost here.” _

_ “Gah! It fucking hurts!!” _

Waking up suddenly, Nishinoya realizes he's blushing furiously and he's sweating a bit. Why he was having a dream about giving birth? The world may never know. 

Eight years flew by faster than Nishinoya would have liked. He's now a physical therapist for sports related injuries, Asahi became a popular baker along with Sugawara. The two run a bakery together while Daichi became a special education teacher along with Hinata. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi work together in the dinosaur exhibit in the museum in Sendai. Tanaka became a police officer, Ennoshita became a high school English teacher. They had a son named Misaki, who is 6 years old and is best friends with Suga and Daichi’s son, Rei, who's 7 years old. 

Tis the season for weddings. Noya was happy for his friends, but he can't help feeling a bit jealous. Even Narita and Kinoshita found their perfect lovers and got married. Yuu looks through the pile of invitations he and Asahi received in the mail and lets out a sigh, thankful that Azumane isn't around to see his jealousy. 

“Daichi-san and Suga-san in March, Ryu and Chikara in June, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in December. Three weddings in a year.” 

There's a certain phrase that Asahi can't avoid for the life of him:  _ We're getting married _ . All of their friends from the volleyball team are either married or engaged, soon to be married, but Azumane and Nishinoya are still just dating. Yes, they live together now and yes they have sex and go on dates, but the brunette hasn't popped the big question yet. The real question is: how does one make a proper proposal to the love of their life? Solution. Ask the team. Asahi is inwardly cursing himself for having to even ask the team for help, because they're mostly mischievous, but he'd do anything for Noya and vice versa. 

“Bake him a cake or something and hide the ring in.” 

“Daichi, you've seen the way Nishinoya eats things...I'm terrified he'll choke on it.”

Chatting with Daichi is making things a bit easier yet more nerve wrecking. As if sensing his uncomfortableness, Sawamura just grins. “Listen to your heart and ask him at the eight year reunion party tonight.”

“Asahi! I missed you.” Noya grins and hugs his boyfriend the moment the gentle giant walks through the door.

_ He looks so amazing in a tuxedo.  _ “I missed you too, Yuu. Let me get ready and we can go.” Azumane says with a smile and gently presses their lips together for a chaste kiss before going to get changed.

The venue of the party is extremely spaciously large and wide oval room, painted in warming, relaxing colors. Over to the far right is a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing. To the far side of the waterfall is a hidden flat screen television that would make any man envious. The furnishings are soft yet firm and ensure comfort in a spacious manor. There is an evening twist of an exclusive 8ft fish tank which when the light falls reveals the slow angelic movements of jellyfish against a fluorescent light. When people step out onto the terrace of the room the few is only clear blue crystal waters and the tropical fish swimming around everyone. 

“Nishinoya-senpai!”

“Shoyo!” 

An odd magnetic force pulls the two together as Nishinoya and Hinata almost hug each other to death. Kageyama shyly makes his way over after avoiding the bean pole, Tsukishima. He doesn't say anything other than a greeting until Suga pulls him away to talk about volleyball. Asahi is happy to see his former teammates together in one room again. Especially since they don't have to exercise or get sweaty. A hand on Azumane’s shoulder brings the glass hearted giant back to reality. 

“Azumane, you look well.”

“Thank you, Ukai-san. You look well, too.”

After dinner is served and is finished, everyone is dancing along to the music provided by Tsukishima. Rei is dancing with Misaki and both Suga and Ennoshita are content, not stressing for once. Asahi holds his glass up, using a knife to tap it gently to catch everyone's attention. “Everyone, I have an announcement.”

He gently leads Nishinoya to the middle of the dance floor before getting down on one knee and never releases the small hand he's holding. Noya’s eyes widen at the man and his face is bright red, eyes starting to form tears of joy. “A-Asahi?”

"Yuu..."  _ I love when he says my given name... _ Nishinoya thinks as Asahi continues, "I'm not good with people and I'm a bit of a coward, but you never left my side. You stuck by me even though I wanted to run away when we first met in high school for being too energetic. At first, I felt nervous all the time with you following me around, but I've learned that it feels lonely without you there. Honestly, you're the best thing to ever happen to me..."    
  
Hearing this is making tears of joy fall from Yuu's beautiful eyes, Azumane can't help but love how they glide down those plump cheeks. Before getting too distracted, he decides to continue, despite how embarrassing this is to do in public. "I love you with all my heart. We've been with each other for years and my love for you grows more each day. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% through the bad times and through the good times. I can't imagine my life without you, and I even through our overprotective volleyball family to ask you this very question... Nishinoya Yuu, will you marry me?"

“Of course I will!”


End file.
